Love's Worth
by ladyyinlavender
Summary: Loving is when you're willing to risk anything. In the game of love, you are bound to get hurt. In this gamble, it's up to you if you're willing to risk for another try. It's up to you if you're willing to give things a second chance no matter what the cost.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: His life

"Good morning Mr Hyuuga."

"Good morning Sr. "

People in black suits, gray vests, and women in corporate attire all greeted as Mr. Natsume Hyuuga walked by. Some even slightly bowed their heads as a sign of respect.

"Shouda. What's my schedule?" Natsume said as he snapped his fingers signaling Sumire Shouda, his assistant, to come follow him

"You have a conference meeting in 30 minutes. And at 12 you need to attend a meeting regarding the stock holders and the likes. And at 3 pm you have a one on one video call with the pending partner associate according from New Zealand regarding their investments in our company." Sumire said as she looked intently on her clip board

"Anything else?"

"Oh! And Mrs. Hyuuga called, she wanted to know if you and Miyuki will be having dinner at her place."

"Return her call and say that we'll be there around 7. That's all." Natsume dismissed Sumire and proceeded to his office.

He walked over to his long mahogany table and sat on hi swivel chair. Piles of paper work welcomed his eyes as he ruffled his head in irritation.

He took a deep breath and turned his chair around to the wide glass windows overlooking the city.

"_I wonder what you're doing right now…" _

Natsume quickly shook off the thought that was once again creeping into his mind. Nope. That was a big no. He needed to concentrate. So he walked up and proceeded to his meeting.

Long locks of brown hair curling at the ends, a pair of crimson eyes, and skin as white as milk with a faint touch of blush sprinkled with her bubbly personality, she was truly the epitome of beauty and wit. Miyuki Cerise Hyuuga scrunched her face in concentration as she looked at her blank sheet of paper. Their teacher told them to draw their family and write a reason why they love their family. Miyuki, being the cheerful and smart girl, quickly proceeded to draw her family and showed it to her teacher. Sadly, her teacher told her to draw only her basic family- not the extended family. m

"Huh? What do you mean?" Miyuki asked her teacher in confusion. Her teacher smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"What I'm trying to say is, you can only draw your main family. Your mother and your father. And if you have any siblings."

"But… teacher! I don't have any siblings. I'm the only baby." Miyuki said in a sad tone

"Well, in that case, draw your mother and your father" Her teacher smiled

And that is why Miyuki is still dealing with her paper. She drew her dad and herself. But she knew it was still incomplete.

"Okay class! Time's up. Pass your papers!" The teacher said excitedly. Quickly as that, the children began passing their papers and excitedly discussed with one another how well they drew their family.

"I drew my daddy with a cape! Because he's super man!"

"I drew my mommy with a spoon! Because she loves to cook!"

"Yeah mine too!"

Miyuki sadly listened to her classmates' voices. Soon, the bell rang. The children hurriedly ran out the door excited to meet their mothers and fathers.

Miyuki was left behind in the classroom. She stayed put in her desk, staring at her paper. She barely remembers her mother. And, her father barely talks about that issue.

Miyuki started crying. The teacher, who accompanied the other students to the gates, saw Miyuki crying alone in the room.

"Hey. Shh. Shh. Dear. Don't cry now." The teacher said while hugging Miyuki

"It's-It's just that, I'm not finished with my drawing!" Miyuki said between sobs.

"Let's take a look, shall we?"

Miyuki showed her teacher the now crumpled paper

"Well isn't that a beauty!" Her teacher exclaimed

Miyuki beamed. She was now smiling

"I c-can't picture my mommy." Miyuki said with her head down

Her teacher smiled sadly. "Okay. How about this. You draw what you pictured your mom to look like, isn't that good?"

Miyuki suddenly brightened up.

After 30 minutes, Miyuki passed her paper. Her teacher held her hand as she accompanied Miyuki to the gates.

"Daddyy!" Miyuki ran screaming to Natsume who was leaning against his car.

Natsume kneeled down to Miyuki's level and kissed her forehead.

"Why are you late baby?" He asked

"I did art!" Miyuki said. Natsume chuckled and opened the passenger door.

"Natsume." Miyuki's teacher called him

"Yea Anna?"

"She's late because she didn't finish her art in time." Anna started

"And so? Is that reason to keep a 5 year old girl in class? It's beyond their school hours Anna. You, as the owner of the school, should know that." Natsume glared

"I know. But, I just wanted to tell you that that work was to draw her family. She got stuck drawing her… mother."

Natsume's face changed. His face now hard.

"I think you should…" Anna struggled to find the right words

"She's my daughter. I perfectly know what to do. Thanks for your concern anyways." Natsume cut her off.

Anna sighed. "Okay. Goodbye Natsume." Natsume nodded and got into his car.

Anna waited for their car to leave. She sighed. She used to be friends with Natsume and… her. And she knew the whole story.

"Nana!" Miyuki shouted as soon as she arrived at her grandparents' mansion. Her nana smiled and quickly hugged her grandchild. Natsume placed Miyuki's stroller bag by the couch and kissed his mother on the cheeks.

"How are you son?"

"I'm fine." Natsume replied

Her mother smiled. But Natsume didn't fail to notice that sympathetic smile his mom gave him. This was what he hated the most. Pity.

"Hey my dear baby girl!" A voice chirped by the stair case

Miyuki quickly ran towards the stair case and into the arms of Aoi Hyuuga.

"Aoi!" Miyuki said as she clung onto Aoi

"Miyuki! Stop running!" Natsume hollered. Miyuki quickly went to her dad beside the couch, and kissed his cheek. "Sorry daddy." Natsume smiled and ruffled Miyuki's hair.

"So, are you ready for dinner?" Mr. Hyuuga, Natsume's father, asked.

Everyone was concentrated on eating. It was truly a feast since Natsume barely goes here because of his workload.

"So, son.." His father started "How's the company?"

"It's doing fine." Natsume said in a bored tone.

"Just fine?" His father laughed. Natsume glared at him.

"Hey big bro! You'll attend my graduation right?" Aoi said as her eyes sparkled with expectancy

Natsume smirked "Let's see." Oh how she loved teasing her sister

Aoi's eyes became wide "What the- You promised! You promised! You promised!"

Miyuki nudged Aoi "Psst. Eat your dinner."

Everyone laughed. Miyuki was truly a mature 5 year old. Maybe even more mature than a 17 year old Aoi.

"Tss. A 5 year old kid told you to shut up. Have shame." Natsume chuckled

Aoi stuck her tongue out at her brother playfully.

After dinner, Natsume and his father were outside by the pool, smoking their cigarettes, while Miyuki fell asleep on one of the recliners by the pool.

"So when do you intend to tell your own daughter?" His father started

"Tell her about what?" Natsume shrugged

"Son. You know what I'm talking about."

"Tss."

"Have you tracked her?"

Natsume chuckled. "You think that tracking the current it girl is hard for me?"

"Well why have you made no action?"

"Because she doesn't deserve it." Natsume's eyes sparked with anger. He threw his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. He carried the sleeping Miyuki and waved goodbye to his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Her life  
"And yes! 1,2,3,.. pose! I love that! Now one more!" The photographer snapped hundreds of photos as he tried on different angles. He needed perfection. His model was the current it girl so perfection was an absolute must.

There, posing with poise and attitude was New York's current It girl. Mikan Sakura. She was not just a model, she is also a singer, a dancer and an actress. She is the epitome of beauty and of perfection. "And Mikan, honey! We're done!" The photographer said  
"That's good." She replied. She was so tired. She'd been posing for atleast 3 hours now. She really needed a rest  
"Well, I'll go ahead and take these pictures to the department. Tata, Love!" The photographer said and quickly went out the door  
Mikan sat on the nearby plush couch and stretched her feet.  
"Hey babe." A voice startled her. She looked up and saw her boyfriend, the hottest model in town, Reo.  
"Oh.. Hey." She said. Truth was, Mikan was planning on breaking up with Reo weeks ago. She felt that… something's not right. And she knew right then that it was time.

Reo sat by her feet. Mikan took a deep breath and dropped the bomb. "Let's break up." Reo looked at her as if she was crazy  
"Mikan ha-ha-ha so what's the punch line?" He smirked. Mikan raised her eye brows  
"There is no punch line. I said I'm breaking up with you." Reo's smirk suddenly vanished.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!" He shouted  
"I said let's break up! What the fuck is hard to understand?!" Mikan hollered. Seriously, this guy's getting on her nerves.  
"What the-You can't be serious."  
"How slow can you get?"  
Reo looked at her, anguished. Slowly, he stood up and headed for the door.  
"You're gonna regret this." He said as he walked away.  
Mikan slumped back on the couch. Regret? Yeah right. They've been only dating for a month. What's to regret?  
"Care to explain why I just passed by Reo, fuming mad?" Hotaru suddenly appeared by the doorway holding her starbucks  
"We broke up." Mikan said bluntly  
"And why are you not crying?" Hotaru said puzzled as she sat opposite the chair from where Mikan was sitting.  
"Because, I don't feel like it." Mika said as she played on her phone.  
Hotaru sighed "C'mon Mikan. You're not sad because you didn't even like him. It was for publicity why you dated him. And besides, you made a good choice. Reo was a pain in the ass."  
Mikan chuckled "Tell me about it."  
"And you're sad because you know that after all these years, it's still emhim/em." Hotaru added quietly  
Mikan stopped playing on her phone and froze.  
"I'm right aren't I?" Hotaru smirked. Mikan shook her head, gaining back some sense into her.  
"No. You are far from right."  
"Mikan."  
"Hotaru."  
"Mikan, I know you. And I know that you never actually stopped loving him."  
Mikan sighed. "It wouldn't change a things. Even if I did… Even if I still do."  
"For God's sake Mikan! What the hell is wrong with you?" Hotaru shouted  
Mikan was taken aback by her best friend's sudden outburst  
"Okay chill. What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked nervously  
Hotaru looked at her with her brows raised. Mikan huffed.  
"Look, I did everything. Okay? You know that. I tried to reach out! I fucking tried to reach out! I fucking did everything to connect but.. he just.. fucking won't let me do it! He fucking cut all of my connections and isolated me, completely!" Mikan said her tone ranging from stress to anger.  
"If you left me in the altar, I'd do the same. Plus kill you for it." Hotaru muttered. Mikan glared at her.  
"Mikan, it's been 5 years. You're 23 for Christ's sake! And no one's stopping you. The only one who's stopping you is yourself. Trust me Mikan, I know that deep inside, you fucking hurt the way like you did before. Only this time, it's more painful. You know why? Because he's not the only part that's missing from you right now. She-  
"COULD YOU JUST STOP? HOTARU PLEASE!" Mikan said as she was now on the verge of tears. Hotaru took a deep breath and reached for the brown envelope in her bag.  
"Here. Ruka managed to sneak a copy. If you need me, I'll be at my office." Hotaru handed Mikan the envelope and walked out the door.  
After a few minutes, Mikan sighed and opened the envelope. She pulled out a thick wad of photographs. She flicked on them one by one, savoring each. Suddenly, she felt tears glistening down her cheeks.

"You are such a beauty." She thought.  
She got down to the last photo. That's where she stopped. That's when her breath hitched. That's when she felt her heartache over and over again. More than it already was.

Because there, in his drop dead gorgeous looks and tranquility, was Natsume Hyuuga. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Whoever said traffic was a good thing?

**Mikan's POV**

"So you'll be performing tomorrow at Alice Academy, an intermission number for their graduation rites." Hotaru said. We were here in the studio about to record another single for my upcoming album

"You do know that I sing mostly love songs right? It's a graduation ceremony what the hell are students gonna do with a fucking love song?" I asked as a raised a brow at her

Hotaru glared at me.

"Well, if you would have listened to what I was telling you yesterday, then you would have known that you are gonna record a friendship song today. The same song you're gonna sing, tomorrow." Hotaru said as she took a sip on her Frap.

My mouth formed an "O". It's my fault really. It's like my mind is floating these days. And I knew exactly why.

"Mikan! You ready?" Hotaru asked. I nodded my head and went inside the booth. I grabbed the headphones on as the music captured my whole being.

**Natsume's POV**

"Daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy!" Miyuki shouted at the top of her lungs as I cringed at her noise. Damn she sure knows how to get my attention

"Yes baby?" I smiled. Even though she's loud like.. ok nevermind. Let's just say that I can never stay mad at her. She's my baby. And I love her beyond anything else.

"Will you buy me a new castle?" Miyuki said as she gave me the puppy eyes. Here we go again.

"Sure baby. Whatever my princess wants." I said as I kissed the top of her head. She ran towards another pile of toys screaming in joy. I chuckled. There goes my little racket of a princess.

We were here at the toy store owned by a good friend of mine. It was an ordinary day, an office day, but I cancelled everything on my schedule for her. We do have our daddy-daughter moment.

I glanced at Risuka, one of Miyuki's personal body guards, who was having a hard time pushing the now full enormous cart filled with toys of all sorts. There were dolls, tea sets, cooking sets, Olaf stuffed toys, Princess Anna and Princess Elsa costumes, and all other toys my princess grabbed. I sighed. I know I was spoiling her but I wanted to. She's the only thing I have right now.

"Whoa dude! You're daughter's a monster!" Koko chuckled. I glared at him.

"What the fuck did you say?!" I said in a dangerous toe. Koko gulped and raised his hands

"Noo no I didn't mean it that way! I mean that she's like a super machine who grabs here and here without losing energy!" Koko said with dramatic hand gestured

"Hn." I looked back to my daughter who was now holding a Sven stuffed toy. You might be wondering why I know such things? Well, I watched that fucking movie a hundred times with her.

"Seriously Natsume! How are all of those toys gonna fit in her room? I mean, everytime you go here, you purchase the same load of toys!" Koko said while shaking his head

"What do you care? And besides, Miyuki has a big playroom. We only keep the toys she likes the most inside her room." I shrugged

"Damn bro. Don't even get me started on her clothes! I saw Aoi the other day carrying 10 paper bags from Baby Dior and such!" Koko said again with dramatic gestures

"What's with that? She has her own dress-up room." I shrugged. What's up with Koko?

"You really are spoiling her huh?"

"I am" I said as I faced him

"Doesn't she ever.." Koko trailed off

I sighed. "She does."

"Then why do-

"Daddy! I'm done!" Miyuki looked up at me, eyes glinting with joy. I ruffled her hair and picked her up.

"Hi uncle Koko!" Miyuki waved happily

"Hello there precious! So how was toy shopping?" Koko grinned. I rolled my eyes

"It was fun! Risuka had fun too!" Miyuki excitedly exclaimed. We looked over at Risuka who was clearly having a hard time carrying all the paper bags topped off with a box.

"Let's go then. See you Koko." I said and went out the door.

"Daddy, where's mommy?"

Miyuki's question caught me off guard. I gripped the steering wheel even harder. My knuckles turning white.

"What made you ask that princess?"

"Hmm. I heard Aunt Aoi talking to Nana the other day saying that mommy called her." Miyuki said while innocently eating her triple berry deluxe ice cream. I flexed my neck. I was going to kill Aoi. Tss.

"She's on a business trip princess." I lied through my teeth

"Still?" I noted the hint of sadness in her voice. Everytime Miyuki asks about her mother, we would always tell that she left for a business trip. We had told her about 7 different countries now.

"Why doesn't she call us? I've never seen a picture of her." Miyuki said quietly

I remained silent. Maybe this was the greatest heartache of all. Knowing that you did everything to keep your daughter happy, yet she still feels incomplete because in reality, no material thing can ever replace that hole she left. And the worst part is, even I feel incomplete.

Damn it. I was seriously gonna kill Aoi for this.

"You know what daddy?" Miyuki suddenly piped

"What Princess?"

"I'd be willing to give all my toys away. Just to see mommy even once. Except for teddy! You gave teddy to me." Miyuki beames. I just can't help but smile.

We were on our way to the office when we got jam packed in traffic. Miraculously, Miyuki was awake through it.

"Look daddy!" Miyuki suddenly piped in

"What princess?" I was getting stressed. Our car remained still for almost 10 minutes now!

"There! The one sitting on the box!" Miyuki hollered.

I looked at where she was pointing. And there I saw _her._

I always knew she'd be famous. But I did everything to block her face from wherever I go. Which was pretty impossible since she was the most known celebrity in town.

Her face. Still no change. Gorgeous as always. And she looked happy.

Even though she doesn't deserve to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Meeting

**Natsume's POV **

We arrived in Alice Academy for Aoi's graduation. I was holding Miyuki who was gawking in the beauty of my former school.

My parents and I went to our respective seats which was up front since Aoi graduated with honors. I smirked. She got the Hyuuga brain.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Miyuki silently tugged at my sleeve. I called for her personal maid which was behind our seat together with our body guards. After a minute or two, Miyuki was silently munching on a burger.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Aoi suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Of course! How many times are you going to graduate huh?" My dad joked

"For her case, multiple." I said

Aoi glared at me. I smirked. That's what she gets for being too loud.

"Congratulations Aunt Aoi!" Miyuki shouted with her mouth full of burger. Aoi just kissed her in return.

"Oh hey! I need to get going!" Aoi said racing for the line of students.

"Oh my my! Natsume Hyuuga is that… you?!"

Goddamnt it! I'd recognize that voice anywhere. WHY IS THIS GAY STILL ALIVE?!

Narumi was then suddenly in front of me. "It is you! Oh how I missed you so much!" Suddenly, fucking gay was strangling me with his death of a hug. It took all my strength to push that retard away.

"And who do we have here?" Narumi said gesturing at Miyuki.

"Tss."

"Hi. I'm Miyuki!" Miyuki said as she waved at Narumi. And instantly, Narumi fell in love with my daughter.

"Oh! What a cute cute cute little sweet heart! Natsume,, how are you possibly related to this sweet heart?" Narumi said while pinching Miyuki's cheeks.

I glared at him. Darkly. Serously! This gay had the memory of a bird!

Suddenly, Narumi's face went from all smiley to an "O" as the truth dawned on him.

Narumi looked at Miyuki, then at me. Then at Miyuki, then at me again. "Oh I remember." He sighed

"Oh well! I'll look forward to meeting you later!" Narumi said as he danced away. Yeah he literally did ballet.

"Daddy who was that?" Miyuki asked

"No one important princess." I shrugged.

The graduation rites started. And as usual, we were the last ones to be called up on stage since Aoi got the highest honor.

Can't believe it. Even years after I graduated, I still have fan girls.

**Mikan's POV**

"Mikan you ready?" Hotaru asked me as I sat on my chair backstage. I nodded. I was still awed at the beauty of my former school. Nothing changed.

I was wearing an elegant black dress that lasted 4 inches above my knees, 3 inch stilettos, and therest was done by my fabulous make up artist. I looked simply divine.

"Ms. Sakura, You're up" The crew said. I took deep breath and waited for the introduction.

"And for a very special intermission number, we have the hottest it girl in town who also happen to be a former student here in this very institution. Please welcome Ms. Mikan Sakura!"

I started to walk towards the stage. The crowd is epic! They were screaming my name and I knew I had to give them a show that they deserve.

"So, congratulations to all the graduates! Now it's the celebration of being done with thinking! Put those caps high in the air ayt?" I shouted. They all screamed. Let's start the show.

Here we are now, everything's about to change

We face tomorrow, as we say goodbye yesterday

I slowly walked over to the aisle of the stage

A chapter's ending but the story only just began

A page is turning for everyone

I walked a few steps back and did some of my routine moves

So I'm moving on, letting go, holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm fining out who I'm gonna be

I looked at the crowd and my body instantly turned ice cold

We might be apart but I know you'll always know, you'll be with me

Wherever I go

I saw _him._ Our eyes are locked with each other.

So excited, I can barely even catch my breath

We have each other, to lean on to the road ahead

And in that moment I felt everything come rushing back to me. Again. Only this time, it hit me twie as much.

This happy ending is the start of all our dreams

And I know your heart is with me

Is your heart still with me? Because mine has always been yours. It's always been yours.

So I'm moving on, letting go, holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

I never let you go. If you had listened to me before, everything would have been different. If only you didn't shut me down, things wouldn't be this way

We might be apart but I know you'll always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

If I could only turn back time, If I had the power to rewind the past, I would. If I didn't let my fear overcome my decisions, then I would still be here, happy with you.

I sang the rest of the verses in perfect harmony.

Until my eyes landed on a little brunette girl who was looking at me, eyes sparkling in delight.

And I knew right there and then that that child… was _ours._

Miyuki Cerise Sakura Hyuuga. My baby.

"Now that was an astounding performance! Aren't I right folks?" The emcee boomed in on the audience.

I could see almost all of the students crying. I can't believe it.

"I hope you loved it! Thank you guys an goodluk!" I shouted and quickly went to my dressing room.

I opened the door and that's when I lost it.

Tears were heavily streaming down my face. Who the fuck was I kdding? It's always been him! It will always be him! Who the fuck was I trying to fool that I'm okay, when I'm far from being okay? Because I needed him. After all these years I still fucking need him! I still love him! And seeing Miyuki, there by his side crushed my heart in tiny pieces. Because I should have been beside her. I should have held her hand.

But I was fool who let my father's decision dictate my life.

"Mik-What the- What happened?" Hotaru instantly closed the door and went beside me

"You didn't tell me he was here." I said weakly

"I know." Hotaru sighed

"Damn it Hotaru!" I sobbed as I hugged her.

She just let me cry it all out.

"Now I'm happy you put some sense into yourself. You still love him Mikan. And nothing is gonna change that. You need him. And you need your daughter for fuck's sake. And I'm pretty sure she needs a mother." Hotaru said quietly. "Fix yourself. Your fans are waiting outside." And with that she left me alone.

After a few minutes, I emerged from my dressing room. And true to her words, fans were indeed waiting.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheee!"

Damn it. I was fucking tired. Almost all of the school's population wanted to have a picture with me.

"Okay time's up. Ms. Sakura needs to leave now." My bodyguard said to the disgruntled fans. I mouthed a silent thank you to him.

I fetched my things and headed to the VIP Parking lot. I wasn't one of those stars who constantly need a driver, I can driver very well on my own thank you very much.

I was just about to get on my car when suddenly a high pitched voice came from behind me

"Look daddy daddy! She's here! She's here! Take a picture of us please!"

"Princess would you please stop running!" A voice hollered

I knew that voice anywhere.

A tiny hand was suddenly tugging on my dress. I looked down. And there in the flesh, I saw my daughter.

"Hi! I'm Miyuki Hyuuga and I'm a fan of yours! Even though I heard you sing just now. Can we take a selfie together?" She said giving me those puppy eyes. She's just llike me.

"O-oh s-sure!" I said as I quickly carried her into my arms. God knows how long I've waited forthis moment.

"Yaaay!" She screams to my ear. I cringed. I sense she's quite a handful. She grabs her Iphone 6 from her bag and quickly puts it on camera.

What the hell was Natsume thinking that an Iphone 6 is suitable for a child?

After about 20 shots together, she finally grew tired. Not until I took out my phone and took a picture of us. I set her down.

"Ms. Can you please come down?" She said as she looked up at me. I smiled

"Yes honey?"

She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. After that she waved goodbye and ran to… _Natsume. _

He was looking at me as he carried Miyuki into his arms. I wanted to say something, I wanted to come to him. But fear got the best of me. I broke our gaze, got inside my car, and zoomed off.

I left him once again. This time, in a parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Decision

**Natsume's POV**

It's been a month since our fateful encounter. And that image of hers was still fucking etched on my fucking mind. I knew that stumbling upon her was inevitable, that's why I did my best to cut all ties with her. But isn't it a little off that our meeting was at the place where we first met? The same place where we fell in love.

Of course it didn't help that my daughter loved her. She appreciated the songs, specially her voice. It's been a month but Miyuki couldn't stop talking about it.

She's fangirling over her own mother for Christ's sake!

"Isn't she pretty daddy?" Miyuki sighed dreamily. It was afternoon and we were in my office. I had just picked her up from school and we went here directly after because of the paper work I needed to sign.

"I wish she was my sister… or better yet, even my mommy!" Miyuki excitedly said. My hand froze. I took a deep breath and continued on signing. Sooner or later, Miyuki has to know. She's my daughter and I don't want her to be blind of the truth. But I'd pick later.

"Daddy, can we see her again? Can we? Please daddy please!" Miyuki pleaded as she jumped up and down. I massaged my temples. She's been bugging me about seeing her 'idol' ever since that incident in the parking lot.

"I believe not sweetie." I smiled sadly at her. My heart crushed at the sight of her slowly crumbling and on the verge of tears. It's not just me disapproving my daughter's request. It was also me crushing her right to see her own mother. And it broke my heart into tiny pieces just at the sight of my daughter crying.

"B-but, b-b-b-ut…" Aoi said as her lips quivered. She sniffled then went to the couch inside my office. I heard her muffled crying. After that, she fell asleep.

I sighed and walked over to her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. I kissed her tear strained cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Sooner or later, I'd have to tell her. Sooner or later, the past buried deep would be once again relocated. No matter how hard I try to run away, it will always be tangled with my present. Sooner or later, the truth would be exposed.

I'd always choose the latter.

"Mikan, are you out of you fucking mind?! Do you have a screw lose, or something?" Hotaru looked at me with weirdness reflected in her eyes. I raised a brow at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked innocently

It was my rest day. Hotaru, Ruka, and I were at the mall shopping for clothes. We suddenly passed by a boutique that sells the most fabulous of all toys, and I couldn't help but wander in. We were here for almost an hour now. And I dropped the bomb saying that I talked to Aoi and we scheduled a dinner date together. And she promised she'd do her best to bring Natsume and Miyuki. Even though Natsume and I had broken up, Aoi and I are still friends.

"You are unbelievable." Hotaru said while shaking her head

"What? You were the one who told me to go and reconnect. You told me to do it so here I am.. doing it. Which one is better?" I asked as I showed her a purple blanket designed with flowers, and a baby yellow blanket designed with animals.

"The purple one. But I didn't say that you should drag the child out of the blue! C'mon Mikan, just because she sees you as her idol, doesn't mean she'll love you right away when she finds out you're her mother. You're gonna scar your own child." Hotaru said as pursed her lips.

Yeah. My own child sees me as her idol. Aoi and I talked over the phone about it. But I didn't want to be seen just as her idol. I wanted to be seen as her mother.

"Hey! Ice cream?" A voice suddenly joined us. It was Ruka holding 2 cones of ice cream. Hotaru glared at him and took the cone. "I'll see you in a while. Ruka, try to talk some sense into Mikan" With that, she swiftly went out of the boutique.

"What's with her?" Ruka asked, scrunching his brows

"You know your own girlfriend Ruka." I shrugged. I went to the aisle of baby clothes. Ohmygod this is exciting!

"So Mikan, how are you?" Ruka asked as he licked his ice cream

"I'm okay." I replied as I grabbed a baby pink lace dress with flowers

"Seriously, you went to God knows where in Europe, and when you came back, you're New York's it girl. What the fuck happened?" Ruka chuckled. I smiled. I haven't talked to Ruka in a long time. Partly because his bestfriend is Natsume. Hotaru was the only person I was in constant contact with. Partly because she demanded it.

"Well, you remember that I took up modeling when I was 16, right?" I started. I smiled at the memory. I remember dragging our whole gang every time I was going to walk in the runway.

"Well, I went to first, Paris as I continued modeling there that last time we saw each other, then I went to Italy and I guess, it all started there." I smiled at the thought. That was where I met Reo.

Ruka noded. I sighed "You're not mad at me are you?"

"Why would I be?" He asked confused. I cocked my head to the side as it finally dawned on him.

"Well, if you left me at the altar I would be fucking furious at you." He chuckled. I glared at him.

"But, well, truth be told, we all were upset."

I nodded. "So how's he?"

Ruka sighed before he continued "He was a wreck after that. But he knew he needed to be strong for your child."

I huffed a breath. I was close to tears once more.

"Aren't you going to make a move? Now that you're finally here? It was fucking 5 yearsMikan." Ruka said as he looked at the rows of baby bottles lined up.

I smiled at him. "I'm kinda stuck right now. Tell me about Miyuki!"

Ruka's eyes glistened "Oh she's the most precious! Everyone treats her like a princess! Especially Natsume. She's spoiled but she's hella sweet girl. Like you."

I sighed. My mind was made up. I wanted to see them. I wanted to be with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Spell awkward

"Oh come on. You know me? Okay. I'll see you in a few." Aoi ended the call. She now needed to make her move.

"Why are you so noisy?" Natsume irritatingly asked. He just put down Miyuki for a nap and now his darling little sister was making a racket.

"Well... I was just on the phone and... I was wondering..." Aoi said as she fidgeted her fingers. _"Darn!"_ She thought _"Why am I fucking nervous?!"_

"I know who you were talking on the phone to" Natsume huffed. Aoi breathed a sigh of relief

"Wait. How'd you know?" She asked curiously

Natsume raised his brow "If you hadn't kept on shouting 'How I loved your voice! Yeah my friends loved your song!' Even a 5 year old kid could have figured that out."

"Oh...And we were, uh, wonde-

"No." Natsumsa said as he placed his hands on his pockets and turned back to walk away

"B-but oh come on! Big bro, it's been 5 freakin years! Why won't you man up and move on?" Aoi said as she chased after him

Natsume stopped "Man up? Are you fucking with me?"

Aoi squinted her eyes "Why? Are you gay?"

Natsume glared at her "Aoi... It's not that easy."

"What? It's just dinner at 8!" She shouted

Natsume huffed "Just st-

"No, you stop. You're saying it's not easy because you know for a fact that you still love her. You're saying it's hard because IT IS hard. For you. But have you ever thought of Miyuki? Have you ever though that even though we're surrounding of all the things she wants and we're giving her endless love and care she needs, hasn't it ever occurred to you that Miyuki needs her mother?" Aoi was breathless. She never thought she could impromptu speech!

Natsume was stuck on his place. He sighed and shook his head at Aoi claiming defeat.

"In one condition…"

"So you're really following that stupid brain of yours?" Hotaru said as she leaned against my door.

We were at our shared condo unit. And I've been preparing for the bid dinner. Aoi called me saying that Natsume finally obliged to meet me together with Miyuki. I'm nervous as hell but I knew I need to get through.

Fuck it. Hotaru was right. I still love him.

I smiled at the mirror while looking at her. "I am."

Hotaru took a deep breath "Well, goodluck." I smiled. I know Hotaru was just looking out for me. But my instincts tell me something.

"So… Wow. You are really trying to win him back huh?" Hotaru scoffed

I smirked as I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a tight-fitting plum dress that lasted about 4 inches above my knees and the neck line showed a teaser of my cleavage. I strapped on black stilettos and did my make-up. I looked pretty hot!

"May I just remind you that you'll be also seeing Miyuki? You know, a 5 year old girl?" Hotaru scoffed. I giggle and pecked her on the lips as I passed her by my door. I walked over to our living room only to find Ruka slumped on the couch.

"Hey Mikan" He said with a mouthful of chips. I glared at him.

"Those are mine." I went over to the table and grabbed my car keys

Ruka smiled meekly. I headed for the door and took a deep breath.

Natsume's POV

"Damn it Aoi!" I said as I banged my fist on the table. I saw Aoi cringe. Well, to hell with it all. We'd been sitting here for nearly an hour waiting for Mikan to show up.

"I'm contacting her okay? Maybe she just got stuck in traffic, maybe… maybe s-she-

"Maybe she chose to run away again! That's what she's good at, running away and leaving people hanging, not even giving them a speck of a goddamned reason!" I hollered. I didn't give a fuck to find people staring at me. I was fucking pissed.

"Natsume… If only you knew the reason why…" Aoi whispered. I raised my brows in confusion

"What the fu-

"Ohmygod! I'm sorry guys! I am so so sorry! My car broke down a mile away from here, so I tried to call my driver but he's on a vacation with his family, so I contacted Hotaru but she wasn't answering, so I hailed a cab and we got stuck on traffic. I'm so sorry." She huffed, obviously, she was out of breath.

Damn it. She looked fucking hot! I gazed at her from head to toe. Damn, she got hotter through the years.

_You're still gorgeous. Fucking gorgeous._

I met her eyes. She was looking at me. I gazed at her chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that I once found home and love in.

"O..kay? It's okay Mikan" Aoi smiled. I suddenly snapped back into my reverie and looked at the table. Mikan sat down.

"Shall we order?" Aoi said enthusiastically and clapped her hands.

The waiter went to our table and handed us our menus. I saw her eyeing Mikan. I felt anger rise through me. When we were together, everytime someone eyes her on public, I'd get fucking protective of her. Because I was territorial. I protected what's mine.

And now with the waiter obviously flirting with her, I wanted to punch the guy. But she wasn't mine anymore so I didn't really have the right.

Damn it! Why was I feeling this?! I fucking convinced myself that everything's over between us! Get a hold of yourself Hyuuga.

"-tsume? Hey big bro! Earth to Natsume!" Aoi called out waving in front of my eyes. I snapped back to reality.

"What?"

"So… Yea. Mikan was asking why Miyuki isn't with us." Aoi shrugged.

"Tell her Miyuki didn't need to get mixed up in this complicated set up." I scoffed.

"She's just there why don't you tell her?" Aoi hissed. Mikan touched Aoi's shoulder

"It's okay Aoi. I heard." Damn it her voice still sounds soft, and sweet.

Aoi shrugged at me and rolled her eyes. Our food finally fucking arrived.

"So, Natsume, how've you been?" Mikan asked smiling directly at me. I sipped on my wine.

How I've been? Are you fucking kidding me? You left me 5 years ago in the fucking altar! And now you're asking how I've been? What the hell is wrong with you?! I've been a wreck if you only knew! I've been helpless ever since.

But being the fucking Hyuuga I was,

"Fine." I replied curtly. She smiled. Those lips…

"Well, that's good to know." She said then continued eating her steak. The girl eats a damned steak! How the hell is she able to keep up with her figure?! She still looks fucking hot!

"Excuse me I need to take this." Aoi said as she stood up with her ringing phone. I honestly hate her ring tone.

Now how do you even fucking begin to spell awkward?

"Excuse me Ms. Sakura, may we take a photograph of you and your date?" The annoying paparazzi said. Mikan hesitatingly looked at me and then at the photographer. But then a flash blinded me instantly.

I glared at the photographer which sent him running away.

"I'm sorry about that." She said flushed. Damn it she's fucking gorgeous. I flexed my neck.

"So how's Miyuki?" She asked. I wasn't stupid. I knew she was trying to make small talk.

_She's wishing for a mother. She's wishing for you._

"She's fine." I said as I sipped my wine

"She looks absolutely pretty." I can sense her smiling

"She looks like you." Those words were instantly out of my mouth without me noticing it. She blushed.

"I,-uh, thanks."

"Hey, I'm sorry! But I need to go. Youichi got into this fight and I need to bail him out." Aoi said as she shook her head. Youichi's been her boyfriend for almost 3 years now. They fight like hell but, still they always work it out.

Before we even got to say goodbye, Aoi quickly went out the restaurant and disappeared.

"Oh God! Is it raining?!" Mikan's eyes widened as I looked over at the window behind me.


End file.
